Brother's Keeper
by Kourui1
Summary: My first RIOT fanfic. The idea was drawn from Genesis 4:10 about the Primal Eldest Curse, in which Cain was damned for the murder of his brother, Abel.


1 Bother's Keeper  
  
  
  
Abel… I loved you. That is to say I love you still. That's why… You had to die. Don't you see? I saved you. I gave you the one thing you couldn't have in life. I gave you peace. Happiness. Resolution. I saved you from the guilt of living, trying, and failing. You're a hero now because of me. Because of me, you died before you had a chance to be defeated, before you ever had to truly suffer like I do. I've taken your pain for you. Why won't you smile anymore like you used to? You're so ungrateful sometimes, you know that? But that's okay. I still love you. I always will. That's why I won't stop, won't allow myself to be stopped. I'll kill any who oppose me, any who try to keep us apart. You come first, Abel. You always did, you always will. Before me, before the books, the church, before your dear sister, even. I know you don't like that, but if she tries to take you away, I'll even kill your beloved Axel. We were so happy once… I miss that. No matter. Once I have Riot back, we can be together again.  
  
Do you remember, Abel? How it felt when we were together? I'll never forget the feel of you in my arms or being inside you. Now you are inside me, and it kills me to know that you're so close and not be able to touch you. What's that? What about Ciphone? Oh, my love, please don't frown like that. She was nothing to me. She was a cheap release from the hell that consumes me every day we're apart. No – I shouldn't say that. We're never apart, you and I. We will always be one, you know that. I killed her for you, love. Now her power is mine, and soon enough, I'll be able to get rid of that pesky Billy the Kid and the others. They just don't understand like you do. You know why I'm doing all this. For you. Always for you, my beloved. I've already decided. I'm going to drop the moon itself on them.  
  
What about Axel? Ah, yes. I know how much you love her. If only she would cooperate, it wouldn't come down to this. I told you, I will kill her if she continues to get in my way – our way. Tell her? I couldn't possibly! She'd never believe me. Even if she did, she would still try to kill me. She thinks I'm a monster. She doesn't know me like you do. No one does. Aren't you glad to hear that? I knew you would be. I know you love her, but she can't make you happy the way I can. Besides, do you think she would still want you if she knew the truth about how you came to me, to my arms, to my kisses, and to my bed? Would she still care for you if she heard your screams of pleasure as I took you every night until we both thought we'd die from the ecstasy of it all? I didn't think so. I'm sorry to be so mean to you, but you had to hear that for your own good. You don't want to ruin all I've done for you because of her, do you? I suffer now so you don't have to. I'm serving my sentence of punishment for you, all for you. We can't let anyone interfere. After all, it's God's will that I exist in pain for murdering you, despite the fact I did it to save you. What's that? Oh, I know it's not fair that I be punished for granting you salvation, but such is life. Life, darling, is pain. That is why I gave you death. See how kind I am? Yes. You're the only one who does, but that's okay, because you're the only one who matters to me.  
  
Abel… Sweetest Abel… I loved. And killed. Now I live for you until the day I can bring you back to me. No need to thank me. It's because of you, of your power and love, that I can continue to go on. I should be thanking you. Soon, so soon that it hurts, you will be mine again. Then, nothing else will matter. Not power, not revenge, not Billy or Axel or even the Churches. I'll destroy those, too, if you like. For you, I'd obliterate the whole world in a heartbeat. I love you so much, Abel… So much…  
  
It was so hard at first without you beside me. It was hard for you, too, I remember. I remember everything. The look in your shocked eyes when I wrapped my hands around your throat… How you'd struggled, but only for a few seconds. Then you just went limp and did nothing as I strangled you with the same hands that had loved you mere moments before. You cried while I was doing it. Each tear made me want to stop, to let go and hold you close again, but I was strong when you weren't. Finally, you closed your lovely eyes, and I felt your heart give its last beat. You hated me for so long after it. I felt each ounce of anger, confusion, spite, pain, all of it as I absorbed your body into mine. But now that you know the truth, it wasn't so pad, was it I didn't think it was. That's why I fell in love with you. You were always so understanding, Abel. Even when something seemed amiss, you always managed to reach the truth of the matter and admit that you were wrong. That's what made it that much easier for me to end your life – I knew you'd forgive me. You always did. You still do.  
  
Axel doesn't deserve you, you know? She's nothing like you. She's selfish and loud and tainted. You, though, you were perfect. Are perfect. There will never be another like you. I'm glad you're mine, Abel. You are, too? I know that, but thanks for saying it anyway. You've always been the beacon in my life; my shining something. Remember that always. You are mine and mine alone. I alone love you. I alone deserve you. I alone can bring you back to the world you left behind. I am your love. I am your happiness. I can provide you with everything. I live for you. After all, I am my brother's keeper.  
  
My love.  
  
My life.  
  
My brother.  
  
Abel.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: This story was written while I was paying half attention in math class. It is sooo unbetaed, if you couldn't tell… ^^; Anyone who wishes to remedy that problem, please tell me so I can get it fixed… Um… Sankyuu kindry to Wolf, Fish and Chaos for rescuing me so often. Um…. Kudos to Ayumi Hamasaki, who is my current fascination, and all the other cool music makers. Questions, comments, suggestions, etc. are openly accepted (in fact, they're encouraged!).  
  
See you later, Space Cowboy.  
  
~Kourui Kurenai~ 


End file.
